In a mobile communication system, in many cases, a transmission output of a base station is generally larger than that of a mobile station, and an antenna height of the base station is higher than that of the mobile station. Therefore, a range of a radio signal transmitted from the mobile station to the base station (hereinafter, referred to as “uplink budget”) has a tendency to be smaller than a range of a radio signal transmitted from the base station to the mobile station (hereinafter, referred to as “downlink budget”).
It should be noted that Patent Document 1 discloses a base station apparatus for preventing reduction of frequency usage efficiency and increase of power consumption by allocating fewer subcarriers to a control channel than to a traffic channel.    Patent Document 1: JP 3485860 B2